Unexpected Friends
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: What will happen if the some characters of Gone met characters of Lord of the flies? Find out here? It's chatting, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Since I love Gone and Lord of the Flies, I decided to write a crossover between them. Since, I am inexperienced at writing, its chatting style. Maybe I'll write that's story type thing. But as of now, it's chat.

For GONE it's set after GONE.

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN EITHER BOOKS! THEY BELONG TO MICHAEL GRANT AND WILLIAM GOLDLING!**

_SammySuns logged on._

_Democracyftw logged on._

_#1_Genius logged on._

_Genius_with_specs logged on._

SammySuns: Hey Astrid, how's it going?

#1_Genius: Oh good, you know like always, you ARE sitting next to me.

SammySuns: True.

Genius_with_specs: Hey #1_Genius stole my user name! Ralph, this is horrible!

Democracyftw: It's ok Piggy, it's ok. It's not a big deal, Jack is!

SammySuns: Who are you?

#1_Genius: For the record I didn't steal your name, just saying. I don't wear specs.

Genius_with_specs: I'm sure you're not THAT smart.

#1_Genius: Try me, kid. I'm a fourteen year old girl who's stuck in a world without adults.

SammySuns: Same here, except not a girl and I'm not THAT smart. I'm Sam, who are you guys?

Democracyftw: I'm Ralph, and that's Piggy

#1_Genius: You're from Lord of the Flies! I know that book!

SammySuns: Never heard of it

Genius_with_specs: Yes, we are.

Democracyftw: You guys are from a book too, right?

#1_Genius: Yeah, but we came out in 2008. We're the "modern" version.

Democracyftw: I see.

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged on._

_Screwdemocracy logged on._

_WHIP-HAND logged on._

SammySuns: And of course, my brother, Caine has to come on.

Democracyftw: And so does Jack.

#1_Genius: And so does Drake, our "favorite" psychopath.

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Nice intro. It deserves background music.

WHIP-HAND: Yeah it does.

Screwdemocracy: WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?

Genius_with_specs: They are from different books, Jack.

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Yeah, Astrid's right.

#1_Genius: … I'M ASTRID!

Future_rulerofFAYZ: …Then who's that?

Genius_with_specs: We're from Lord of the Flies. You must be Drake?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: No… just no! Eww… I don't wanna be that disturbing creature! I'm Caine Soren, who should be ruling the FAYZ if it wasn't for my stupid brother Sam!

WHIP-HAND: Yeah… wait, HEY!

SammySuns: :D See Caine I rule for good reasons.

#1_Genius: Yep.

Screwdemocracy: So wait a second, I'm in a book! YAY I'M FAMOUS!

Genius_with_specs: No, people HATE our book.

#1_Genius: But I LOVE it. Plus people love our book.

Screwdemocracy: So you like me then, right?

#1_Genius: No, just no. I'm team Ralph.

Democracyftw: YAY!

Screwdemocracy: I'm team Caine and Drake.

WHIP-HAND: No ties man, no ties.

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Yeah, no ties.

Screwdemocracy: Who's worst?

SammySuns: Drake.

Screwdemocracy: Team Drake ftw

WHIP-HAND: YAY! IN YOUR FACE CAINE!

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Yeah, well the other peeps are on my side!

Democracyftw: No, I'm on Sam's.

SammySuns: :D

Genius_with_specs: I'm also team Sam.

Future_rulerofFAYZ: I'm team Jack, just saying even though I've never read your book.

WHIP-HAND: I'm also team Jack.

#1_Genius: So Jack, Drake, and Caine, since you're all impulsive, why don't you guys talk about impulsive stuff?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Sure, why not?

Screwdemocracy: Yeah, I have no other life. We can talk about how dictatorship is much better!

WHIP-HAND: YEAH! Sammy, I'll kill you later, k?

SammySuns: Go or I'll burn you.

Democracyftw: Nice

Screwdemocracy: Let's go guys.

_Screwdemocracy logged off. _

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged off._

_WHIP-HAND logged off._

#1_Genius: Why do I feel like they are planning something insane?

Genius_with_specs: 'Cause they are.

SammySuns: Yeah.

SammySuns: OH CRAP I REALIZE THEY ARE PROBABLY PLANNING TO KILL US ALL! :o

Democracyftw: I think you're right, let's stop them.

SammySuns: Yeah!

Genius_with_specs: I'm in.

#1_Genius: Me too, and Piggy, weren't you killed by falling off a cliff?

Genius_with_specs: Yeah, but I'll face death again.

SammySuns: Show off.

#1_Genius: All right let's go stop their evil plans.

SammySuns: Yeah, right.

Democracyftw: Let's go.

_#1_Genius logged off._

_Democracyftw logged off._

_SammySuns logged off._

_Genius_with_specs logged off and is dead._

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged on._

_Lord_of_the_flies logged on._

_Beastietheawesome logged on._

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: Morons. Now we can plan our evil plans on chat!

Lord_of_the_flies: Yeah!

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: It's so much easier!

Lord_of_the_flies: ikr?

Beastietheawesome: Yeah! I mean I love txt slang!

Lord_of_the_flies: ikr!

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: Let's start with business. I'm the boss cuze I'm actually real. You guys are just imagination.

Lord_of_the_flies: WE ARE NOT IMAGINATION!

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: Say that to yourself.

Beastietheawesome: I'm a pig's head on a stick, so I'm real.

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: Ewww!

Beastietheawesome: Meet us at the forest for plans.

Lord_of_the_flies: See ya soon darkness/gaiaphage!

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: Yeah! TTYL!

Lord_of_the_flies: LYLAS!3

Beastietheawesome: TTYL!

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged off._

_Lord_of_the_flies logged off._

_Beastietheawesome logged off._

**Will Ralph, Piggy, Astrid, and Sam be able to stop thee new evil trio? Will the Darkness and his pals stop writing like they are texting and what is their "evil" plan? And also, what is Jack, Caine, and Drake's "evil" plan? What will happen when Simon meets Lana? Find out when I stop being lazy and decide to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Since I love Gone and Lord of the Flies, I decided to write a crossover between them. Since, I am inexperienced at writing, its chatting style. Maybe I'll write that's story type thing. But as of now, it's chat.

For GONE it's set after GONE.

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN EITHER BOOKS! THEY BELONG TO MICHAEL GRANT AND WILLIAM GOLDLING!**

_DontcallmeHealer01 has logged on._

_Seeing_monsters_09 has logged on._

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Who are u?

Seeing_monsters_09: I'm Simon.

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Simon…? OMG R U SIMON COWELL?

Seeing_monsters_09: No, who is that?

Don'tcallmeHealer01: How do u not know that, dude?

Seeing_monsters_09: Idk. I am stranded on an island and I saw these strange creatures… a pig's head on a stick and this… this…

Don'tcallmeHealer01: OMG! YOU'RE FROM LORD OF THE FLIES! I read that book! Aren't u dead?

Seeing_monsters_09: Kinda. I can still chat.

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Oh. Ok. That's normal… I guess. But I can relate, I saw the Darkness/Gaiaphage. I can **so** relate. I'm Lana. Lana Arwen Lazar.

Seeing_monsters_09: Oh.

_SammySuns logged on._

_#1_Genius logged on._

_Democracyftw logged on._

_Genius_with_specs logged on._

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Sam! Astrid!

SammySuns: Hey Lana!

Seeing_monsters_09: Ralph! Piggy!

Democracyftw: SIMON? You're alive! :D

Seeing_monsters_09: And so is Piggy…

#1_Genius: So, how is that possible? How are you guys alive? Did Lana heal you guys?

Genius_with_specs: Well…

Seeing_monsters_09: !'

#1_Genius: Okay…brb Petey is having a meltdown.

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Well… I was just beginning to like you Simon

Don'tcallmeHealer01: So Sam, what do you want to talk to me about?

SammySuns: Well, Caine and Drake teamed up with Jack

Don'tcallmeHealer01: So…?

Democracyftw: We thought you guys would help us

Don'tcallmeHealer01: -_-

Genius_with_specs: Will you?

Don'tcallmeHealer01: I'll only heal you guys, but I will not fight

Genius_with_specs: I'll respect that.

#1_Genius: Hey! I'm back!

SammySuns: You left! :o

#1_Genius: *slaps Sam* Yeah, I see no one cared.

SammySuns: That hurt you know!

Democracyftw: Guys we have bigger issues other than Astrid hitting you, Sam *glares at Sam*

SammySuns: Right. *glares at Astrid*

Seeing_monsters_09: Ok, so wat is ur guys plans?

SammySuns: Well…

Genius_with_specs: We don't have one…

_Sarcasmftw001 logged on. _

#1_Genius: Who just logged on?

Sarcasmftw001: Astrid the Genius, ur so clueless sometimes

SammySuns: Diana? YAY! I mean, darn…

#1_Genius: *glares at Sam*

Sammy Suns: Don't hit me!

Sarcasmftw001: Hey Sam!

Don'tcallmetheHealer01: She must know that Caine ISN'T planning trouble, right Diana?

Sarcasmftw001: idk, he hasn't been at Coates. I'm ALONE with the creepy kid Bug. And it sucks. Majorly.

Democracyftw: So they have an evil plan

Sarcasmftw001: w8, who was that?

Democracyftw: I'm Ralph

Genius_with_specs: I'm Piggy

Seeing_monsters_09: I'm Simon

Sarcasmftw001: which u guys r…?

Genius_with_specs: Lord of the flies

Sarcasmftw001: oh

Sarcasmftw001: so who is Caine with?

SammySuns: Drake

Democracyftw: and Jack

Sarcasmftw001: I better go find him before he does something **COMPLETELY** stupid. Chat with u guys l8ter, ok?

SammySuns: He always does something stupid

SammySuns: Chat with you later, Diana

_Sarcasmftw001 has logged off._

#1_Genius: Thank god she's gone

SammySuns: Astrid, Diana isn't that bad

Seeing_monsters_09: She seemed really nice, hey think if I gave her my number she'll call me?

Democracyftw: Simon, phones haven't been invented in our books\, which I mean by cell phones, and plus they don't have phone connection.

Seeing_monsters_09: oh

Don'tcallmeHealer01: I'll go out with u

Seeing_monsters_09: Really?

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Yeah, let me cancel my dates with Drake, Edilio, and Quinn.

Seeing_monsters_09: :D

#1_Genius: DRAKE? YOU DATED DRAKE!

#1_Genius: Lana, how many people are you dating?

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Don't ask. Oh, and I also have to cancel my date with the Darkness.

SammySuns: … Lana, that's A LOT of people… and its…

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Yeah, but Drake and I have been over… for a LONG time

#1_Genius: But you just said…? Okay, never mind that…

Seeing_monsters01: I GOT A DATE!

Democracyftw: Good for you, Simon, good for you

Genius_with_specs: Yeah, which by that we mean we don't care.

Seeing_monsters_09: So supportive you guys are…

SammySuns: Okay, we need a plan to find out what their plans are and stopping them, so let's not talk about how many dates Lana has and Simon's happiness that she'll go out with him

Democracyftw: Right!

SammySuns: Which we can do later. I have business to take care of

Democracyftw: …

#1_Genius: Me too. We need to pick cabbage, Lana you coming?

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Yeah, sure, I have nothing better 2 do

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Unless, some stalker kid needs healing…

SammySuns: Which is a major possibility…

Don'tcallmeHealer01: Right

Genius_with_specs: So see you guys later…?

#1_Genius: Yeah, see you later; we'll talk when Diana knows something about their plans and when Lana and Simon talk about their first date.

Democracyftw: That could be a while…

#1_Genius: Yeah… oh hey what do you know; we need to pick some cabbage.

SammySuns: Yeah talk to you guys later.

Seeing_monsters_09: See you soon Lana ;)

Don'tcallmeHealer01: 3

SammySuns: …

#1_Genius: Bye!

_#1_Genius logged off._

_SammySuns logged off._

_Don'tcallmeHealer01 logged off._

_I'm too lazy to type other users but everyone logged off._

Democracyftw: I didn't…

_You did now._

Democracyftw: :o

_Democracyftw logged off._

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged on._

_Lord_of_the_flies logged on._

_Beastietheawesome logged on._

Beastietheawesome: EACH TIME THE HONEY DRIPS RIGHT OFF OF MY LIPS…

Lord_of_the_flies: dude, just no. you're a horrible singer

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: yeh, dude just stop

Beastietheawesome: :'(

Beastietheawesome: tat hurts my feelings…

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: who cares? Oh, w8 I love this song…

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN WHOA…

Lord_of_the_flies: dude, just no

Beastietheawesome: and u guys don't let me sing?

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: yep, bcuze I sing more awesomer than u

Beastietheawesome: screw u

Lord_of_the_flies: lets just not sing, w8 I love this song!

Lord_of_the_flies: BLOW THE CANDLES OUT LOOKS LIKE A SOLO TONIGHT I'M BEGINNING TO SEE THE LIGHT…

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: dude, just no…

Lord_of_the_flies: ok no more singing…

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged on._

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Hey, gaiaphage, I need my iPod back…

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: oh yeh, come and take it, I still have Drake's

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Ok thank you…

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged off._

Beastietheawesome: hey i g2g im hungry

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: ok c u l8ter

Lord_of_the_flies: c u l8ter

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: bye guys! TTYL!

Lord_of_the_flies: TTFN!

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: … !

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged off._

_Lord_of_the_flies logged off._

_Beastietheawesome logged off._

**Okay, so in case you don't know the songs that they were singing were: You'll Never Know by VersaEmerge, That's What You Get by Paramore, and Candles by Hey Monday. **

**Oh, and coming up next, Will Diana find out Caine, Jack, and Drake's evil plan? Will Lana break-up with all her boyfriends? Did Simon and Piggy really kidnap Lana? Will Astrid, Sam, Ralph, and Piggy find out their enemies evil plans? What is the Gaiaphage, Lord of the Flies, and Beastie's "evil" plan? Why were they using Caine's iPod?**

**The answers you'll find out eventually…**


	3. Chapter 3

In the last chapter, some parts were cut out. So when Simon says '!' it originally said, "We totally did not kidnap so she'll heal us!" So yeah. There might've more.

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN EITHER BOOKS! THEY BELONG TO MICHAEL GRANT AND WILLIAM GOLDLING!**

_Sarcasmftw001 logged on._

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged on._

Future_rulerofFAYZ: DIANA!

Sarcasmftw001: hey, Caine, where r u?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Well… uhhhh… ummm…

Sarcasmftw001: well…?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: …OH LOOK A UNICORN!

Sarcasmftw001: Caine there is no- OH THERE REALLY IS A UNICORN!

Sarcasmftw001: :o

Future_rulerofFAYZ: :D

_WHIP-HAND logged on._

_Screwdemocracy logged on._

Sarcasmftw001: who's screwdemocracy? Caine, did u make another account? how many times do i have 2 say not 2?

WHIP-HAND: A lot

Future_rulerofFAYZ: She wasn't asking you, Drake

Future_rulerofFAYZ: And that isn't me, it's my new friend

Screwdemocracy: Yeah, I'm Jack

Sarcasmftw001: oh Computer Jack, got it

Screwdemocracy: No, just jack..

Sarcasmftw001: oh, don't tell me: ur one of the lord of the flies peeps, aren't ya?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: how do u know? Hey wanna listen to my awesome iPod

WHIP-HAND: wait, the gaiaphage gave it back?

WHIP-HAND: why don't I have mine back?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: it hates you, Drake, face the fact

WHIP-HAND: never!

Sarcasm001: ok, can we not talk bout the gaiaphage hating Drake where r u guys anyway?

Screwdemocracy: We're on an island

Sarcasmftw001: not bug's island, is it? CAINE U PROMISED ULL TAKE ME THERE SO I WOULDN'T HAVE 2 B WITH BUG ANY LONGER!

Future_rulerofFAYZ: srry, Diana, but we ditched u

Sarcasmftw001: but u take drake instead, which im pretty sure hes dead

WHIP-HAND: 4 the record, im not dead

Sarcasmftw001: uh-huh sure

WHIP-HAND: :(

WHIP-HAND: I'm goin' 2 kill u, DIANA!

Sarcasmftw001: go ahead, try

WHIP-HAND: as soon as I get off this island

Future_rulerofFAYZ: Drake, you kill Diana I kill u

Sarcasmftw001: :D kill him Caine, just kill him now

Screwdemocracy: can we stop talking about this stuff? I rlly don't care bout this stuff.

Future_rulerofFAYZ: sure

WHIP-HAND: all right *glares at Diana* ok lets move on

Sarcasmftw001: so… wats the plan?

Screwdemocracy: uhhh… OH HEY A UNICORN WE SHALL LOG OFF!

WHIP-HAND: wat, oh

_Screwdemocracy logged off._

_WHIP-HAND logged off._

Future_rulerofFAYZ: I'll tell u Diana

Sarcasmftw001: really?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: really

_Screwdemocracy logged on._

Screwdemocracy: lets go CAINE!

Future_rulerofFAYZ: all right…

Future_rulerofFAYZ: bye Diana! xoxo!

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged off._

_Screwdemocracy logged off._

Sarcasmftw001: awkward…

Sarcasmftw001: well every1 else will log on soon so I'll just w8

Sarcasmftw001: *waits three minutes* JEEZ WHAT TAKES THEM SO LOG ON?

_SammySuns logged on._

_#1_Genius logged on._

_Democracyftw logged on._

_Genius_with_specs logged on._

_Don'tcallmehealer01 logged on._

Sarcasmftw001: u guys take so long

Don'tcallmehealer01: It doesn't matter so r they planning something evil?

Sarcasmftw001: I seriously don't kno Caine was going to tell me but then this guy Jack stopped him oh and I found it drake was alive bcuz I thought he was killed at the mine shaft…

SammySuns: we all did

SammySuns: but he probably kidnapped Lana so shell heal him

Don'tcallmehealer01: y does every1 keep kidnapping me?

Genius_with_specs: it was an accident!

Genius_with_specs: it was Simon's idea!

SammySuns: which how did ur date go?

#1_Genius: hey Sam, wanna play Pac-man on petey's game boy?

SammySuns: YAY! I CAN FINALLY PLAY PAC-MAN!

#1_Genius: yes

Sarcasmftw01: can I come?

#1_Genius: sure

Democracyftw: us 2?

#1_Genius: *sighs* yes u and piggy can come, and so can u, Lana

Don'tcallmehealer01: well can I tell u bout my date bcuz I don't wanna play pac-man

SammySuns: *gasps*

SammySuns: all right…

Don'tcallmehealer01: I broke up with him

Genius_with_specs: I could've figured that…

Don'tcallmehealer01: uh-huh sure u could've

Sarcasmftw01: y?

Don'tcallmehealer01: idk

Don'tcallmehealer01: I just wanted to break up with some1

Sarcasmftw01: ok that makes sense

#1_Genius: yeah it does

Democracyftw: can we play pac-man already?

#1_Genius: sure come on over

Democracyftw: k

SammySuns: b there babe!

#1_Genius: love ya, Sam!

Democracyftw: ick…

Genius_with_specs: agreed!

#1_Genius: let's go!

Don'tcallmehealer01: I guess I'll come

#1_Genius: ok

Sarcasmftw01: can we just go already?

SammySuns: yeah

_SammySuns logged off. _

_Sarcasmftw01 logged off._

_#1_Genius logged off._

_Don'tcallmehealer01 logged off._

_Genius_with_specs logged off._

_Democracyftw logged off._

_I wasn't lazy so I typed all the names… oh great, someone just has to log on._

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged on._

_Lord_of_the_flies logged on._

_Beastietheawesome logged on._

_There I did my job._

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: no one cares if u don't and I stole caine's iPod back!

Beastietheawesome: YAY! I love this song!

Lord_of_the_flies: oh great

_I agree._

Beastietheawesome: TEARING THROUGH THE LIGHT OF YOUR HORIZON I TRY TO FIND A WAY TO SCREW MY HEAD ON RIGHT…

_Yay, beastie shut upped. _

Beastietheawesome: no 1 asked u chat box!

_Do you want to continue to chat? HUH? DO __YOU__?_

Beastietheawesome: I'll shut up…

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: thx god

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: OMFG I LOVE THIS SONG!

_Me too!_

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SO USED AS I'M USING YOU ABUSING YOU MY LITTLE DECOY DON'T LOOK SO BLUE YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN RIGHT THROUGH I'M USING YOU MY LITTLE DECOY…

_3_

Beastietheawesome: oh so he can sing?

_Love ya gaiaphage!_

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: Lana? Lana!

_Uhhh… this is also the chat box…_

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: oh, right srry honey can u not read this convo

_Sure._

Lord_of_the_flies: this is bcoming awkward…

Lord_of_the_flies: good bye

_Lord_of_the_flies logged off._

Beastietheawesome: me 2

_Beastietheawesome logged off._

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: ditchers

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged off._

_Yay!_

_Good-bye everyone! _

**Please R&R folks! And the chat room was me talking… not Lana… **

**Hope you enjoyed it was a bit random, and yeah find out what happens next blah blah blah blah. **


End file.
